Labor of Love
(Sahna Nillu's Office A smaller chamber with gray stone walls, adjacent to Sahna Nillu's residence in the southeast tower of Fastheld Keep, with a writing desk that's normally cluttered with survey maps, leather-bound ledgers and inkwells. An iron-reinforced wooden door leads out into the residence.) A late working night-- The taxes just went out, and people are in and out of the office enough that the heavy wooden door doesn't close fully most of the time before someone else from the tax bureau hurries in. In the midst of her little mini-typhoon is Sahna, looking less sallow than usual, filing letters while holding a goblet of a dark wine. One of the many entering and leaving Sahna's office (specifically, entering), is red armored Duhnen Seamel, holding a rolled up bit of parchment in his hand. "This'll be quick, so no need to get your blood boiling, Sahna," he says to the assessor. Ganeos follows immediately after Duhnen, "Oh, no, sir. Please do. She is the light of the world when she finally lets all her hard work began to etch at her nerves." People owe money. As usual, the suffering of others has put the petite Nillu in a good mood. She flashes a bright smile to Duhnen, setting the goblet aside with a studied casualness. "Why, hello, Duhnen! No, no need for any boiling blood tonight. The works of bureaucracy are moving well, and I'm proud enough of my department. " She gestures to Gaenos airily. "Why, not even my intended could piss me off, unless he really tried. Which he's smart enough not to do. How're the Seamels, this fine evening?" Duhnen peers over his shoulder to the other Seamel. "You're marrying her? Well, congratulations, cousin." He shrugs and smiles briefly to him before looking back to Sahna. "I'm going to pay my mother's debts, current and future for a year." Ganeos takes a deep bow, "As always, my intelligence is my most revered angle of my personality." He straightens with a crooked grin directed at Duhnen. "Thank you, cousin. I assure you, I am looking forward to our wedding night." He moves toward one of the chairs to claim, despite the rushed and harried nature of the Assessor's business filtering in and out. "Like all charming boys, he makes a delightfully adequate liar." Sahna replies, opening the main ledger and reaching for her inkpot. "Now, Ganeos, you should take lessons from Duhnen. A fine son, to pay his mother's overdue taxes. I can say for certain, it isn't often I see that kind of responsibility. Three more nobles on the blacklist, this month alone." She leans forward to consult a page of the ledger. Duhnen lays down the bit of parchment he was carrying - a bank slip - and helps himself to one of multitude of quills Sahna has about her desk. "How much is that going to be? I may as well pay mine and Gabriella's while I'm here." Ganeos makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between a hum and a grunt. "You make a good point, Light of my heart. Any other suggestions that you'd think would make me a better man?" "Two thousand eight hundred past due, at seven hundred a month added to that.. Eleven thousand, two hundred, Duhnen. Oh, you two are already paid for this month. I remember that for certain. " Her smile is wide as she adds, "Improve upon the perfect? Never. Well, all right.. Maybe two, three, or a thousand." Sahna settles down in the chair behind her desk, looking smug. "I meant to pay for myself and Gabby for the year," Duhnen clarifies, scribbling away in his blocky hand on the slip (after dipping for some ink). "We should catch up sometime, cousin," he adds. "I haven't seen you in...well...I don't remember if I've ever met you before." Chaori Balsam slowly opens the door and peeks around it, ready to leave in an instant. "Her Grace, is as always, as stunning with her tongue as with her face. It's a shame you can't hide the blade behind your lips, well, behind your lips. Your so much prettier when you're demur." Ganeos responds, "Speaking of which, I'd love a chat, since I think you're right. I'm Ganeos, for future reference." Duhnen is bent slightly over the desk, writing a bank slip, Sahna behind it glowing with beauracratic glee. Ganeos is simply sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, waiting patiently, though one can notice a barely concealed smile of irritation aimed at the Assessor. Duhnen's words earn a chuckle from Sahna. "Another year until you have to drop by, you mean? I'll total this all up." She murmurs, reaching again for the ledger and quill. "You know, Ganeos, you're getting very good at this. In another year or two I might have a verbal sparring partner to keep me sharp." She gestures to the person opening the door and calls out, "Come on in, I'll get to your business in a few moments." Chaori Balsam meekly replies, "Yes, Your Grace," and steps into the room. The Imperial Tax Assessor gets a curtsey. Duhnen gets a deeper curtsey. Ganeos gets a shallow curtsey. Courtesies observed, the young woman wrapped in gray leather sits down on the bench and is silent. Glancing to the door at the newest entry, Duhnen nods his head, and sends a smile, towards Chaori, recognizing the familiar face. "Evening, Mistress. I'll be done in a moment, don't worry." "In a year or two, I may be dead under the pressure of your ruthless assault of well-practiced phrases and sultry looks." Ganeos responds, not even offering Chaori a glance as she sinks into assorted curtsies. "Or married to a Wildling. Though how that's changed from my recent position is beyond me." "A lady can dream, can't she?" Sahna queries, leafing through the pages of the ledger. "Mm. Steep, Duhnen. It'll be nearly twenty-six thousand imperials, you certain you want to pay that much?" Sahna's gaze flickers over to Ganeos again, one corner of her lips twitching. "Sultry looks and wildlings indeed. " She murmurs calmly enough-- Although her eyes, they smolder. Well, not literally. Chaori Balsam chooses to stay out of the fencing match. She just quietly says to Duhnen, "Evening, Surrector. I was hoping to speak with you soon, but I can wait." Duhnen finishes filling out the slip with a few more numbers before replacing the quill. "Have to pay it eventually. Eve." he answers, straightening and sliding the slip across the desk. He nods his head back to Chaori. "I can speak whenever, Mistress. I was just heading back to my chambers." He begins making his way back towards the door. "Whenever you're done here, you can come." "Good Eve, cousin." Ganeos saids to Duhnen's back, "See, Sahna? In your own way, you have allure. The deadly kind, true, but allure. I digress though. You have a.. customer." The Seamel glances toward Chaori finally, leaning back in his seat. "Good day, Surrector." Sahna replies, her gaze snapping to Ganeos once again at his words. Her expression returns to a neutral one, as she gestures to Chaori. "It's your turn to speak. Pay no mind to the flitting about and squawking of the idle class, my dear. How can I assist you?" Chaori Balsam smiles at Duhnen, then gives her full attention to Sahna. She wouldn't dare do otherwise. Rising and approaching closer, she explains, "Your Grace, I heard the criers announce properties for rent. Do you have something small, perhaps in the Forest District?" Duhnen Seamel heads into Sahna Nillu's Chamber. Duhnen Seamel has left. "It's good to be useless." Ganeos says with a chuckle, falling silent as business continues on. "I have hovels and cottages in the river district, and shops down in Forest." Sahna answers, capping the inkwell. Although she speaks to Chaori, her gaze falls on Ganeos again, unreadable. "I'm more than pleased to rent any of them. Why not tell me a little about yourself, Mistress....?" It's a prompt for a name. "Chaori Balsam," the woman in gray answers. "Since I am a healer, I'm not sure a shop would do. It might need to be remodeled. Like anyone with taste, I'd prefer a cottage to a hovel." Ganeos meets the gaze cooly, hands latched behind his head, blowing a kiss at the Assessor before the lips pull back into a neutral smile. "A healer! Say, that's ideal." The small Nillu reaches for a peice of parchment, nodding. "Oh, nobody ever willingly lives in hovels if they can afford not to. Are you interested in doing an exchange of services for the place? I also have a decent homestead in Hawk's Aerie, and a townhouse in Vozhdya, but there's call for healers everywhere. " Chaori Balsam replies, "I'd be delighted to exchange services for the place. I've been to Hawk's Aerie and Vozhdya a few times each. I wish I could give you a more specific location, but I have yet to find a community to serve." "Well, let's tentatively start you out with a cottage out of Sweetwater.. North a bit from the bazaar, you know." Sahna replies, and scrawls out some words on the parchment before her. "East from the town center, the first cottage you see is the one I'm assigning to you. Do you have a horse, Mistress Basalm?" Chaori Balsam says, "Yes, I do, Your Grace. I think I've even been to Sweetwater a few times." "Good, I'm going to ask you to service more than one area, you see. There's currently a personnel drain on government workers, so for now I'd like to set you up as an auxiliary healer that can be called on in a crisis. We have a registry, you see, in case we need to call up people who are skilled in different trades. Flexibility is especially important for you, as a healer. " Sahna places the quill back into the jar and reaches for a small vial of sand. Chaori Balsam nods. "My skills in His Majesty's service. As long as the areas are on the maps, I'll happily go there." "They make new maps every day, Mistress Basalm." Sahna declares with a dry amusement. "In the next few years, what we 'know' about Fastheld is going to change. For now, your territory will be the Lightholder's and the Keep, then eastward, with Vozhdya and Sweetwater marking the other two corners of the triangle. Royal Healer Rowena Mikin is on an expedition right now, so you may wish to spend extra time around the palace." Standing, the Nillu offers a gloved hand. Chaori Balsam shakes Sahna's hand. Chaori's glove isn't nearly as nice. "I shall, Your Grace. About how often do you think I should visit?" "Whenever you feel it appropriate. I'll trust you to rely on your own discretion." Sahna smiles politely and adds, "Letters are a useful tool if anything comes up. I answer them very promptly." Chaori Balsam says, "I shall certainly keep that in mind, Your Grace. The Empire is fortunate that you have chosen to serve it." "It is, isn't it?" Ganeos interjects in a soft, musing voice. "Now if everyone else would take that position, I'd have an easier time getting them to pay me money." Sahna replies, with a low chuckle. "A good eve to you, Mistress Basalm. Light bless." Chaori Balsam curtseys to Sahna. "Light keep you, Duchess." She curtseys to Sahna, then leaves the office. Chaori Balsam heads into Sahna Nillu's Chamber. Chaori Balsam has left. Ganeos snorts, "You handled that well, Sahna. Has it been this busy all day?" Sahna slowly turns to face Ganeos, the warmth leeching out of her face as her mouth schools itself into a tight, hard line. "It usually is, on the first day of taxes. Did you have to make such a show for your cousin of raking me over the coals? Marrying a wildling, indeed." Her voice is tense, but not cold or angry.. Just yet. "Not to sound petulant, dear, but you did start it." Ganeos says, "What, didn't you enjoy mocking me in front of him?" The same composed, cool smile lingers even as her warmth disappears. "Don't tell me your feelings are hurt now." "Of course you sound petulant. " Sahna replies, with a snort. "That's like me saying, not to sound bitter or anything. " She places both hands on the desk and leans forward, brows drawing down and together angrily. "Two things exist in my world, Ganeos. Assets, and liabilities. You can be an asset and play the role that our respective parents have set out for us, or you can become a liability. No canny businesswoman likes a liability, Ganeos. Now, if you can manage to get rid of that sarcasm of yours, perhaps I'll be able to do a better job of containing mine. " "Perhaps if you'd stop striking at me when I walk through the door, I'd be more willing to play along and be nice." Ganeos counters, rising from his own seat with a mild snort that is almost a copy of hers. "I'm curious to see what kind of effort you're making into turning this relationship of ours into something less like jumping into a nest of shriekweasels, since all I've seen so far are insults and threats, though. You're not going to shove me around, Sahna, I'm not going to stand being stood upon, not even from you." The discarded goblet is picked up again, and Sahna takes a sip from it, considering the Seamel's words thoughtfully. Her own expression eases, slightly. "I'll make the effort then. " She declares, with a curt nod. "I'm not going to apologize, but I'll make the effort to change it. That's all I can promise. Still, tonight might turn out useful after all..." She looks Ganeos over, swirling the wine in her glass. "Duhnen Seamel isn't as much of a friend as he once was, thanks to my prickly personality. You on the other hand, you're kinfolk, and from what he's seen, we don't get along. I think you might enjoy getting close to he and Gabriella, they're laid back people. When you do that, you can just pass along anything interesting to me, and still make out pretty well on the deal." Ganeos retains his upright posture, waiting for the silence to end, then promptly nodding. "I'll look into meeting with him and his lovely wife, then. Should I consider them, for now, my primary targets of attention?" "If you like." Sahna murmurs, watching the Seamel thoughtfully. "They're not boring to be around. Probably more to your tastes than I am, in fact. As you said, Ganeos, you won't be stepped on, and I assume that also involves not being ordered around. However, I do think that this would benefit us both. Establishing you here at the palace is expedient, as well." "It's not quite what I meant, Sahna." Ganeos responds, a hint of softness finally slipping into his voice. "You're a born leader. I'm a born follower. I'll take the orders like a sip of medicine, be all the better for it, but you're not going to talk circles around me until you've got a pretty boy with a bell on his collar that does everything you say. That was my point." A genuine smile stretches his face, an eyebrow going up. "Though Light knows, I suspect you'll still try." Sahna is surprised into wary laughter, shaking her head. "...I might, but I like to think it won't work. You're full of surprises, Ganeos. One of them is that I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I only lead because I work myself to the bone and just blast my way through any opposition when I can. It's not because the people who work for me or with me genuinely like me. Light knows I've browbeaten Hartnek into a froth often enough! " Her own smile, although wry, is genuine. "I think you'll make a decent tactical alter-ego. In fact, if I had the chance, I'd try to get you on the council itself." Ganeos can't help the grimace at the mention of the Council, but still delves into a deep bow. "Your Grace honors me. I felt.. honesty was a good way to start anew. I'll make the same gesture you offered me. I won't apologize, but I will promise to try and change for the better. Light knows, if we don't, one of us will likely end up dead." She rubs at her chin, exhaling. "It isn't a matter of honor. It's a matter of being sensible for a change. One of my definite weak spots is cutting myself off from good sources and allies just for the sake of temper. Duhnen and Gabriella, for example, once were friends of mine. I think it only started to get bad after the divorce. " She grimaces and adds, "I didn't have him killed, just so you know. I did consider it, but most of the time it's a last-ditch step... And one that he didn't deserve. I suppose a mere mortal might have abandonment issues, being left like that. As for myself, it just helped along my natural paranoia and bitterness. Which isn't a bad thing in my line of work, but doesn't lend itself to any personal happiness." "We all have them, Sahna. Weak spots, that is." Ganeos responds, finally sinking back into his chair. "Though I'm relieved to hear that you didn't murder your last husband. Ensures my safety just a tad." The Seamel pauses for a moment, hands laying on the armrest idle, then offers a nervous cough. "You were really soft on that fellow, weren't you?" "Who, Eden?" Sahna asks, with a wry smile. "I've been fond of a good number of people. A farmer, a blade, a miner, and a spymaster. In three of those cases, Second Bladesmaster Eden included, I just never was able to tell them until it was too late. In his case, he felt the council's decision to release the drake beneath Halo was a shadowy-rotten thing to do. I can't remember how he put it, exactly.. Something along the lines of being unable to ever feel anything for someone who supported such a decision. He of course only told me this after I tracked him down to Gabriella and Duhnen's keep." A shrug follows this statement, as Sahna peers down into the half-emptied wineglass. "So, Duhnen and Gabriella saw you at your weakest, and you resent them for that?" Ganeos reasons, speaking hestitantly. Even he has his limits on how far he'll push the Banshee, it seems. "Understandable, though this Eden fellow doesn't sound like such an amazing fellow to me." "No, not exactly." Sahna replies, shaking her head. "Do you want some wine? I shouldn't just be drinking it in front of you. " She reaches for the bottle, an older Darkwater vintage. "Well, it was a very uncomfortable marriage in the first place. We almost never saw one another as it was. In fact, even after the ceremony, we avoided the wedding night for weeks." This memory, at least, makes her chuckle. "I never had that problem with Aiden. He was about as different from Eden as it's humanly possible to be. Looking back, I realize how much I was risking. Look what the reputation of being flagrant has done to Dianna Lomasa/Ebonwood. That's a trap set for every woman. We're born knowing that our only natural defense is our house and our honor. Even if the husband we end up with spends every night in the brothel, most women can't raise a fuss without running into scandal. Then again, it's a sign of how the times are changing. One look at Gabriella Seamel will show you that." "Ah, yes, please." Ganeos responds, "So, you've seen both extremes. Color me curious, but where do I sit between them?" He extends his goblet for the filling, "I'd say I understand your plight, but I don't. I'm a man, after all." "Ha! It isn't my plight, 'light of my heart'." Sahna replies, with a sly smile. "Most women don't run spy networks. Aiden was smart to take control of the brothels and I have every intention of doing the same. Which is why you, my dear fellow, will most unfortunately be unable to indulge in that particular pastime. " She fetches another goblet, this one made of a green glass, and pours out the wine. "I'm not certain about you, yet. Eden was completely unyielding, and I never felt I could trust Aiden for a second. At least with you, I know it's in your best interest to play along. Among other things, you'll never want for the finer things in life, and even if I'm not well liked it'll still do wonders for your social status." "Well, it is good that we understand each other." Ganeos says dryly, taking the glass with a nod. "You do forget though, that their is other options to brothels. A lovely wife, for one." He reaches out to take the goblet once she's done pouring, shaking his head. "Anyway, I think I can control my uncouth urges enough to enjoy what our agreement brings for me." "Unfortunately, you missed the luck on that one." Sahna comments, with a dry smile. "You've got me instead, and I know I'm not one of the society beauties. Yes, I think this partnership actually stands a chance of working, this time. Of course, I don't think it's a good idea for Duhnen and Gabriella to know that, just yet. You'll have an easier time with them if we don't appear to be on good terms for the moment. That won't require much maintenance. I don't see either very often, and when Gabriella and I are in the same room, the situation turns quickly into open warfare. As for Duhnen.." She shrugs, smile fading. "Well. That doesn't matter much. He can sing all the bawdy songs at balls that he likes. I don't care anymore. If I tried to feel upset over it, I'd just use myself up, and I'm tired of it." "Oh, that was him?" Ganeos saids, eyebrow raising. "I heard rumors of that. My mother was most flustered by the inappropriate behavior." The slim man throws back the wine in one hasty move, clinks the glass down on her desk, and stands up. "Well, I believe I've tasked your patience and hospitality enough. Could I get a good nights kiss, light of my heart?" He opens his arms in a beckoning gesture, face completely neutral. "I was boiling mad, as I recall. " Sahna muses, shaking her head. Standing, she walks around the side of the desk and smirking, plants a kiss on his cheek. "You know, I'm starting to wonder about your sanity, Ganeos. As much as I adore titles and like to heap them upon my shoulders, you can just use Sahna, you know." "I actually wanted to hear you say that before I started calling you by your first name." Ganeos says with a victorious grin. "Thank you for the lovely evening, Sahna, despite the rough start we managed to salvage a bit of civility in our exchanges." He returns the kiss, choosing the cheek opposite of the one she picked, turning for the door. "Good luck with tomorrow's work. Crushing someone's hopes, dreams, and repossessing their houses is.. taxing work." A pun! YAY! "Hmmph. It's a labour of love." Sahna replies with a mock-grumpy expression. "I don't see why more people don't want to be spies and tax collectors. You know what Fastheld needs? Some good old-fashioned institutional fear of the government. These weak-assed nobles especially. If the crown would just kill off a few more Alierons and put some more fear into the church, we could get some /real/ work done around here. Maybe a nice civil war, and raised taxes. That'd make an interesting time of things." Category:Logs